The Change Starts
by Proonnggs
Summary: en 1965, James & sa soeur jumelle, Hermione, 6 ans, sont en train de jouer à cachecache quand la jeune Hermione Potter est kidnappée. 32 années plus tard,  Hermione Granger se réveille avec une nouvelle apparence et aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. Quel
1. Prologue, partie 1

_**  
**_Traduction de la fanfiction _The Change Starts_ de Ellie Siri Black

TITRE:  The Change Starts, _le changement commence_

RATING : T

DENI:  rien ne m'appartient: l'histoire est à Ellie Siri Black et le reste à J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé:** en 1965, James & sa soeur jumelle, Hermione, 6 ans, sont en train de jouer à cache-cache quand la jeune Hermione Potter est kidnappée. 32 années plus tard, Hermione Granger se réveille avec une nouvelle apparence et aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. Quelle est la connexion? Eventuellement HrR.

_**Prologue, partie 1**_

La résidence des Potter - 1966

Les jeunes jumeaux Potter ont couru autour du champ derrière leur maison, courrant parmi les arbres et sautant au dessus des troncs tombées.

La plus jeune des deux s'est arrêtée pour attraper sa respiration et a attendu pour laisser son frère se rattraper par rapport à elle.

" Jamie, jouons à cache-cache! " La petite fille a dit. Elle a eu de longs cheveux bouclés noirs qui sont tombés à ses moitié de son dos et des yeux bleus comme sa mère. Elle, comme son frère, avait 5 ans, et 6 dans quelques mois. Elle a aimé lire, mais elle a préféré jouer avec son frère encore plus. Leurs parents ont toujours su où ils étaient tous les deux, parce que si l'un d'eux était dans la salle familiale, l'autre ne serait pas plus éloigné qu'un mètre.

James, ou Jamie, a souri à sa plus jeune soeur et a relevé ses verres pour les repositionner devant ses yeux noisette, qu'il avait hérité de son père. Il avait les cheveux noirs, constamment mal coiffés et il s'assurait toujours que sa soeur était heureuse et sûre. " D'accord Mia . Je commence à compter. Je compte jusqu'à trente. Un... deux... trois... "

Hermione, ou Mia, a couiné et a courru vers le bord de la propriété de leurs parents. James a ri des singeries de sa soeur et s'est tourné pour faire face à la direction opposée.

" Vingt... Vingt-et-u'-" James a été coupé un cri perçant venant de la direction par laquelle sa soeur était parti. Il a couru dans cette direction, vaguement conscient du fait que la voix criait son nom.

Il a atteint la petite clairière oû leurs parents leurs avaient dit de toujours faire attention parce qu'elle était exactement au bord de la propriété.

Ce que vit James lui glaça le sang. Devant lui était sa soeur, essayant désespérément de s'éloigner d'un grand homme vétu d'un manteau noir et d'un masque en forme de crâne.

" JAMIE!" les observations de James ont bientôt été coupées quand il s'est précipité pour essayer d'aider sa soeur. Mais avant qu'il n'ait été assez étroit pour saisir sa main, l'homme a tourné sa baguette magique vers James et a crié un charme assommant.

James a été frappé par l'assommeur, et la dernière chose qu'il a entendue avant qu'il ne se soit évanoui, était le cri perçant à en crever les tympans de sa soeur...

Le Terrier- 1997

_15ème Août. Lundi matin à 7 heures._

Hermione Granger s'est assise sur son lit pendant que la lumière du soleil du matin frappait son visage. Elle a gémi et est tombée en sur son lit, tirant sa couverture au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle a gémi plus fort quand quelqu'un a commencé à frapper à la porte, appelant son nom aussi bien que celui de Ginny.

"Allez, venez!"

"Levez vous!" les voix familières des jumeaux Weasley est venues.

"Cassez vous!" Les deux filles ont crié, mais leurs voix ont été insonorisées par les couvertures au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Les jumeaux ont continué à marteler la porte jusqu'à ce que Hermione n'en puisse plus.

Elle a rejeté ses couvertures sur son lit et a couru jusqu'à la porte et l'a ouverte, un regard de colère pure sur son visage, ignorant qu'elle avait oublié de mettre dessus sa robe de chambre.

"Dieu, aide moi! Si vous ne vous barrez pas tout de suite, je vais vous tuer tous les deux, vous ressussiter et je vous tuer une deuxieme fois!" Hermione a indiqué, les poussant du doigt pour faire connaître son avis.

Les jumeaux la regardaient comme si elle avait accru une deuxieme tête, l'énervant encore plus.

"Qu'est ce que dans l'enfer êtes vous regardant !?"

Les deux jumeaux l'ont attrapée par les épaules et l'ont poussée devant le miroir posé au bout du lit qu'elle utilisait depuis qu'elle vivait avec la famille Weasley après la mort de ses parents.

Le bruitn avait fait s'asseoir Ginny sur son lit, prête à rire de ses grands frères, mais elle s'est bientôt arrêtée quand elle a vu l'apparence d'Hermione.

Ginny est sorti de son lit, a couru jusqu'à Hermione et l'a regardée.

Hermione a regardé Ginny avant de regarder fixement sa réflexion et de haleter. Au lieu de ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui descendaient juste en-dessous de ses épaules, ses cheveux étaient noirs et descendaient dans les vagues jusqu'à sa taille. Ses yeux bruns étaient maintenant scintillant et bleu tandis que ses lèvres étaient pleines et rouges. Au lieu de son petit corps, elle faisait maintenant un bon mêtre 83, proche de la taille de Ron et ses hanches étaient parfaitement formée.

La nuit passée, quand elle avait mis sa robe de nuit, elle descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Maintenant elle a joliment beaucoup étreint ses hanches et descendait seulement jusqu'au mi-cuisse.

"Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait?" Ginny a hurlé.

Hermione a juste ouvert la bouche devant sa réflexion et s'est lentement tourné pour faire face aux trois autre personnes qui se sont tenues dans la chambre et elle a dit lentement, " Je ne ressemblait pas à sa la nuit passée!"

"Qu'importe ce que tu a fait..."

"Maintenant, tu es super sexy!" les jumeaux ont dit, finissant chaque la phrase de l'autre.

Hermione a rougi et a commencé à les pousser hors de la salle en disant, "Sortez comme ça je pourrais m'habiller!"

Hermione s'est tourné vers Ginny qui la regardait toujours après qu'elle ait poussé et fermé à clef la porte après les jumeaux.

"Genièvre, par quel putain de moyen suis je censée expliquer ceci aux autres alors que je ne peux même pas me l'expliquer?" Hermione a demandé tandis qu'elle tombait sur son lit.

"Nous y réflechirons plus tard, pour le moment, nous allons voir ce que tu vas porter okay," Ginny a dit pendant qu'elle commencait à retourner toute la valise d'Hermione.

Hermione a juste incliné la tête et a observé Ginny tandis qu'elle jetait des vêtements en-dehors de sa valise, recherchant quelque chose qu'elle pourrait mettre.

Après un moment, Ginny s'est levée avec un grand sourire sur son visage, tenant quelques vêtements sur son bras qu'elle a passé à Hermione.

Hermione a jeté un coup d'oeil à eux et les a repoussés vers Ginny en secouant sa tête, et a indiqué, "Je ne porterai pas ça!"

"Si tu ne veux pas le porter, pourquoi était il dans ta valise?" Ginny a demandé.

Uh... Parce que ma mère me l'a acheté et que je n'ai pas eu le coeur à lui dire que je n'allais jamais le porter..."

"Ben, tu vas le porter maintenant."

Hermione a su qu'elle luttait en pure perte donc elle a saisi les vêtements avec un soupir et est entré dans la salle de bains que les deux filles ont partagée.

_Plus tard ce matin..._

Hermione a tiré nerveusement le bas de sa chemise, mais ses mains ont été éloignées par Ginny, qui essayait de mettre du maquillage à Hermione.

"Je jure que si tu ne cesse pas de te tortiller, je vais t'arracher l'oeil avec l'eyeliner!" Ginny a dit impatiemment.

Hermione s'est assise tranquillement dans la chaise, criant dans sa tête de la situation. Dieux, elle détestait mettre du maquillage, et là Ginny était, en train de lui mettre cdu maquillage, rendant son regard bien plus différent.

Quand Ginny a finalement fini, Hermione s'est levé et a marché jusqu'au miroir et à de nouveau été eberluée par sa réflexion.

Hermione a tourné vers Ginny avec les yeux larges et a dit, "Je ne peux pas descendre en ressemblant à ça! Ce n'est pas moi!"

"Ben maintenant si!" Ginny a indiqué, saisissant la main de son ami pour la trainer en bas, quoiqu'elle ait essayé de partir.

Hermione a par la suite renoncé et a laissé à Ginny la traîner dans la cuisine où le reste des Weasley (excepté Percy) et Harry étaient.

Pendant qu'ils approchaient de la porte de la cuisine, ils pourraient entendre des rires et des conversations venant de l'intérieur. Ça changea completement en silence total le moment Hermione est rentrée dans la cuisine derrière Ginny.

Ses cheveux maintenant noirs accrochait librement vers le bas de son dos. Elle était vétue d'une chemise rouge décolletée qui a plongé vers le bas droit au-dessus de ses seins et en a montré la moitié. Elle portait de bas jeans d'équitation serrés aux hanches et des bottes noires pour accompagner le tout. Elle a eu un peu de far à joue aussi bien que du mascara, de l'eyeliner et de l'ombre-à-paupière argentée.

Fred, George, Harry et Ron ont tous laissé tomber leur fourchette et leurs bouches étaient grandes ouvertes. Quoique les jumeaux l'aient déjà vue avant, Hermione n'avait pas semblé comme elle était maintenant.

Bill et Charlie, qui parlaient précédemment de quidditch, l'ont regardée avec des yeux larges pendant qu'ils la regardaient en haut et en bas.

Cependant M. et Mme Weasley étaient une histoire complètement différente.

Mme Weasley tenait une poele à frire quand Hermione était entré et maintenant la poele-à-frire était par terre avec tous les morceaux de lard qui étaient dedans dispersés sur le plancher. M. Weasley était en train de boire sa tasse de café matinale en lisant _la Gazette du Sorcier_ quand Hermione était entré, il avait alors craché sa bouchée de café, la pulvérisant sur son papier.

M. et Mme Weasley se sont regardés dans le choc effrayé.

C'était Mme Weasley qui a brisé le silence.

"Qui est votre ami, cherie?" Molly a demandé à sa fille, avec une voix précaire, bien que personne n'aient vraiment noté.

Ginny a regardé sa mère et a ri. "C'est Hermione maman!"

Tout le monde a haleté et un bon nombre d'entre eux ont dit, "Impossible!"

Molly a regardé son mari avec des yeux larges avant de tourner de nouveau aux filles et de demander, "Qu'a elle fait à ses cheveux?"

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je me suis réveillé comme ceci, "Hermione a indiqué doucement et les personnes dans la salle ont immédiatement noté que sa voix n'était pas identique à celle d'hier.

Molly a incliné la tête distraitement, murmurant, "Dieux, Anna me tuerait si elle apprenait que je savais où elle était depuis 6 ans et ne l'avait même pas réalisé!"

Molly s'est tournée de nouveau vers sa famille et chacun a vue ses épaules commencer à secouer.

Hermione a rapidement marché jusqu'à son côté et l'a tirée dans une étreinte, se rendant compte que quelque chose dans la façon qu'elle était maintenant avait causé une brusque tristesse à la Mère Weasley, mais elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi...

Le Terrier

_16 Août, mardi matin à 5 heures._

Molly et Arthur étaient assis dans le salon du Terrier, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

"Elle ressemblait tellement à Anna, Arthur," Molly a dit, tenant son visage dans ses mains. "Dieux, Anna me maudirait probablement pour ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. Je n'ai même pas même vu les détails qui m'indiquaient que c'était la petite fille d'Anna."

"Molly, ce n'est pas de ta faute," Arthur a dit tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de son épouse. Il allait continuer quand ils ont entendu un cri de femme "JAMIE!"

Ils se sont levé en un sursaut et ont couru vers les escaliers qui ont mené vers la salle oû les filles restaient. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Quand ils ont atteint la salle, Harry et Ron venaient juste d'entrer, les jumeaux sur leurs talons.

Molly et Arthur pouvaient entendre des bruits de pas en bas du hall et ilsont su que Bill et Charlie arrivaient.

Le molly a couru au lit d'Hermione, où Harry essayait de reveiller son ami, bien qu'elle ait juste lutté pour s'éloigner de lui, continuant à crier "Jamie" à plein poumon.

Molly a rapidement éloigné Harry, ignorant ses protestations, s'est assise à côté de la tête d'Hermione et a commencé à frotter ses cheveux d'une manière soulageante.

"Mia, réveille toi s'il te plait," molly a dit pendant qu'elle frottait les cheveux de la fille. Les enfants Weasley et Harry étaient debout près du lit, observant en tant que la femme a essayé de réveiller Hermione.

Quand Hermione a ouvert les yeux, elle s'est assise rapidement et a regardé autour d'elle, ses yeux remplis de crainte.

"Oû suis je?" elle a dit pendant qu'elle s'écartait de sorte qu'elle soit soutenue par le mur.

"Cherie, tu es au Terrier," molly a dit, plaçant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

Hermione s'est tournée pour faire face à la femme, la crainte plus évidente encore pendant qu'elle disait, "Tante Molly, pourquoi suis je ici ? J'étais juste en train de jouer à cache-cache avec James."

Les enfants Weasley et Harry ont haleté aux mots qu'Hermione avaient dit, et ils se sont tous demandé qui était James.

Hermione s'est tourné et a fait face au groupe quand elle les a entendu haleter et son visage a été cassé par un énorme sourire quand elle a repèré Harry.

Elle a bondi et s'est lancée dans ses bras pendant qu'elle couinait, "Jamie!"

Quand Harry ne l'a pas étreinte en retour, elle s'est écarté, l'a regardé dans les yeux et a trébuché en arrière.

"Tu n'es pas James!" Elle a dit. "Où est il? Où est James?"

Arthur, étant plus près d'Hermione que Molly, a tiré la fille effrayée dans ses bras et lui a demandé, "Tu ne te rappelles pas? Ron? Ginny?"

Hermione l'a regardé et il pouvait voir des larmes jaillissant dans ses yeux pendant qu'elle demandait, "Je veux Jamie!"

"Tu dois te calmer," Arthur a dit doucement.

"Non! Je veux James!" Hermione a crié, poussant le Père Weasley loin d'elle. "Emmène moi voir James!"

Les enfants Weasley et Harry ont juste observés avec leurs bouches grandes ouvertes Molly et Arthur essayant de calmer la fille.

Ils avaient tous réalisé qui était James quand elle avait appelé Harry par ce nom, mais ils ont tous voulu savoir comment elle a pu connaître James.

Hermione n'a pas cessé de crier à Molly et Arthur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit vue dans le miroir et que tous ses souvenirs soient revenus à la surface.

Elle a rétrécie les yeux et s'est tournée vers les deux qui essayaient de la calmer.

"Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt?" elle a exigé. "Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit qui j'étais quand vous m'avez vu hier matin?!"

"Nous n'étions pas sur que ça soit toi," Molly a dit, essayant désespérément de lui faire comprendre.

Hermione était sur le point de répondre quand ils ont entendu des bruits en bas.

Charlie et Bill étaient le premier sorti par la porte, les jumeaux et Molly suivant peu de temps après. Harry, Ron et Ginny ont jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à la fille hysterique avant de suivre Molly par la porte.

Hermione allait suivre, mais Arthur a bloqué sa route.

"Dave et Anna me tueraient si je vous laissais sortir là," il lui a dit clairement.

"Je ne laisserai pas Harry combattre tout seul!" Hermione a crié."Il est non seulement mon putain de meilleur ami, mais il est également mon putain de neveu! Donc s'il te plait laisse moi passer!"

"Je suis désolé," était la dernière chose qu'Hermione a entendu, la dernière chose qu'elle ait vue avant de s'évanouir étant le visage plein de remords d'Arthur.

A/N:

j'aime beaucoup cette fanfiction, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi...


	2. Prologue, partie 2: So it Begins

_**  
**_Traduction de la fanfiction _The Change Starts_ de Ellie Siri Black

TITRE:  The Change Starts, _le changement commence_

RATING : T

DENI:  rien ne m'appartient: l'histoire est à Ellie Siri Black et le reste à J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé:** en 1965, James & sa soeur jumelle, Hermione, 6 ans, sont en train de jouer à cache-cache quand la jeune Hermione Potter est kidnappée. 32 années plus tard, Hermione Granger se réveille avec une nouvelle apparence et aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. Quelle est la connexion? Eventuellement HrR.

**Reviews:**

_**Katycatte:**_Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie ma traduction

**_Jessouille:_** Merci. Je vais essayer de faire moins de changement de pronom mais j'ai oublié de vérifier si j'avais mis "tu" partout. Désolé. Tu as la suite maintenant, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**_Philomoon:_ **moi aussi le résumé m'avait attirée et j'avais lu la fic. Je l'ai trouvée super, donne moi ton avis voilà le deuxieme chapitre!

**_PlacIndo:_ **Merci pour tes conseils; comme je l'ai dit à Jessouille, j'ai oublié de faire vérifier si j'avais mis "tu" partout. J'essayerais de faire moins de traduction littérale mais j'essaye d'être le plus proche du texte possible... j'espère que tu appréciera le deuxième chapitre, je ne croix pas avoir mis de "vous" cette fois...

_**Prologue, partie 2: So it begins...**_

Le Terrier, 2 heures après l'attaque

Remus marchait vers la maison des Weasley, avec quelques membres de l'Ordre et des Aurors autour de lui.

Ils n'avaient appris la bataille seulement quelques instants plus tôt, quand avait réussi à les rejoidre grâce à la poudre de Cheminette.

De ce qu'il pourrait voir, l'endroit était en pagaille. Remus pouvait voir les signes indicateurs qu'un duel continuait à l'intérieur.

Au moment d'entrer dans la résidence Weasley, ils ont trouvé le corps de Charlie allongé par terre à coté de la porte. Près de lui, deux mange-morts s'étendaient, morts.

Remus a continué à avancer dans la maison jusqu'à rentrer dans le salon, oû il a du se pencher quand un charme venu de nulle part a foncé vers lui. Quand il a relevé les yeux, il a vu Bill combattant deux mange-morts à lui tout seul, les déchirures et les traces de sang dans ses habits montrant que ce n'était pas seulement de la chance.

Remus est donc rentré rapidement dans la salle, commençant à lancer des malédictions et des sortilèges aux mange-morts pour aider Bill. Bientôt, ils les avaient tous assommés et attachés, prêts à être embarquer à Azkaban par les Aurors.

Tandis que Remus voyageait à travers la maison, il a noté les trous dans les murs qui avaient été évidemment créé par un duel.

Il est monté en haut des escaliers, ses compagnons cherchant au rez-de-chaussée n'importe quel Weasley (mort ou vivant... de préférence le second choix) ou n'importe quel mange-morts qui pensaient avoir une chance de partir.

Alors qu'il était dans le vestibule, son audition sensible de lycanthrope lui a permi d'entendre quelqu'un respirer, il a donc suivi les bruits.

Ils menaient à la chambre de Ginny, et maintenant d'Hermione depuis que ses parents étaient morts. Remus a ouvert la porte, et a été étonné de trouver la chambre vide.

Il s'est avancé plus loin dans la pièce, et il a senti la respiration devenir plus forte.

Il a collé son oreille contre le mur et l'a lentement suivi pour trouver où la respiration était la plus forte puis s'est éloigné, cherchant un moyen d'acceder de l'autre côté du mur.

Alors qu'il passait ses mains le long du mur, il a trouvé une faille où il a plongé la main. Il a sauté vers l'arrière quand toute une partie du mur a bougé et s'est décalée vers le gauche, dévoilant une adolescente aux cheveux noirs, en position foetale.

Remus s'est baissé et l'a doucement tournée sur le dos pour voir si elle était blessée dedans n'importe oû, se sentant soulagé quand il a vu qu'elle n'était pas blessée, bien qu'il ait su qu'il ne pouvait pas dire la même chose à propos des autres occupants de la maison.

Au moment oû il a saisi la fille, il a eu l'impression de la reconnaître, bien qu'il aurait juré à lui même qu'il ne avait jamais vu avant cette adolescente.

Il l'a doucement descendue en bas des escaliers où les Aurors, les membre de l'Ordre et les Weasley encore vivant étaient réunis.

Bill, Ginny, Arthur et Fred étaient les seuls Weasley présents. Remus s'était installé à l'arrière du groupe, écoutant ce qu'ils disaient, et il a découvert que Molly était entre la vie et la mort, que Ron et Harry manquaient et que Charlie et George étaient morts.

Remus était la seule personne à part les Weasley qui avait noté une autre personne absente. Hermione. Naturellement, Remus ne savait pas qu'il était en train de la porter en ce moment, seul les quatre Weasleys étaient au courant.

Quand le groupe a finalement noté Remus, debout, berçant l'adolescente, on lui a demandé beaucoup de fois qui elle était, mais ils se sont tous tus quand Arthur s'est avancé et a écarté les cheveux de son visage, en murmurant, "Je suis désolé Mia."

Ni Remus, ni personne d'autres, n'ont posé de question sur l'adolescente. Ils ont su que l'on répondrait bientôt à leurs questions. Remus a ramené la fille à Hogwarts et l'a mise dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, sous la surveillance de Madame Pomfrey.

**!!!!!mYpOsTeRsTaLkToMe!!!YeSiAmCrAzY !!!!!**

_Hermione a couru en bas de la rue, désespérément essayant d'atteindre sa maison avant que le monstre qui la poursuivait ne l'atteigne. Elle pouvait l'entendre haleter et hurler derrière elle pendant qu'il commençait à la rattraper._

_A ce moment, Hermione n'observait plus où elle plaçait ses pieds, la faisant trébucher sur le ciment, la faisant tomber par terre. Elle a regardé devant elle, voyant sa maison seulement quelques mètres plus loin._

_Elle s'est relevée, se rendant compte de la douleur palpitante dans sa cheville mais elle l'a ignoré pendant qu'elle avançait, à moitié courant, à moitié boitant jusqu'à chez elle._

_Hermione a vu que la porte avant était ouverte et que ses parents étaient en train de sortir, prêt à partir pour leur dîner d'anniversaire._

_"Retournez à l'intérieur!" Hermione a désespérément crié, les faisant tourner la tête, choqués, puis craintif quand ils ont vu ce qui était derrière elle. _

_Son père s'est précipité vers elle pour l'aider, seulement étant arrêté quand un trait vert émeraude l'a frappé dans la poitrine. Hermione vit la lumière quitter ses yeux tandis qu'il tombait, immobile, sur la terre._

_Elle avait pu faiblement entendre sa mère crier quand le loup-garou derrière elle avait hurler et qu'un rire mauvais s'était fait entendre. Elle avait senti les loups-garous arriver sur elle, la frapper à terre et mordre son épaule, la faisant crier de douleur._

_La dernière chose qu'elle avait vue avait été sa mère tombant à terre, morte, avant que l'obscurité ne l'entoure..._

La mémoire avait fait place à ses dernières mémoires de la bataille du Département des Mystères.

Elle avait à nouveau fait place à celle de sa troisième année, quand elle et Harry avaient sauvé Buck d'être décapité et Sirius de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur.

Sa mémoire a continué à changer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit trouvée dans une grande arrière-cour, riant avec un garçon qui avait l'air familier.

"Jamie, jouons à cache-cache!" elle s'est entendue dire au garçon. Toutes les souvenirs de son frère ont glissé dans son esprit d'un seul coup.

La dernière chose qu'elle a vue avant de se réveiller fut James être frappé par un assommeur et elle l'appelant...

**!!!!!wItHiNtEmPtAtIoNrOcKs!!!!! **

Remus était sur le point de tomber dans un sommeil profond, assis dans la chaise à côté du lit de l'adolescente quand il a soudainement entendu son hurlement dans quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la douleur.

Il a sauté de son siège tout comme Arthur et Poppy a accourut, leurs visages remplis de souci.

Avant que n'importe qui pourrait demander ce qu'il se passait, du sang a commencé à déborder de son épaule gauche, salissant les draps blancs.

Remus vit le visage de Poppy devenir cendré, regarder Arthur d'un air interrogateur avant de se précipite chercher les potions qu'elle avait besoin.

"JAMIE!" la fille a crié avant de s'asseoir rapidement sur le lit, la sueur s'égouttant en bas de son visage, avant qu'elle ne soit retombée sur le lit tandis qu'elle criait à nouveau de douleur.

"Poppy! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?!" Arthur a demandé, au moment oû Remus ouvrait la bouche pour demander la même chose.

Poppy a continué à courrir pendant qu'elle répondait, "Je suis sûr que tu sais qui est sur ce lit Arthur, n'est ce pas?" N'attendant pas la réponse, elle a continué, "Mais tu ne te rend sans doute pas compte de ce qui est arrivé à Mlle Granger la nuit où ses parents ont été tués."

À ce moment-là, elle était debout près d'Hermione, faisant un sortilège de nettoyage.

"La nuit où ses parents ont été assassinés, elle a été touché par la Lycanthropy," Poppy a terminé, ignorant les halètements des hommes pendant qu'elle continuait ce qu'elle faisait.

Au moment oû elle allait appliquer une potion engourdissant la douleur, Hermione a repoussé l'infirmière loin d'elle avec une force inattendue et s'est assise, en dépit des protestations de l'adulte et de son épaule.

"Je dois les sauver!" Elle a murmuré. "Je ne peux pas les laisser mourir! Ni mon frère, ni son fils!"

Elle s'est levée de façon précaire, faisant glisser ses pieds tandis qu'elle commençait à marcher vers la porte.

Arthur a couru vers elle pour la ramener à son lit, mais avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre, elle a laché un éclat de magie qui l'a jeté à travers la salle, l'envoyant dans la reserve de potion de Poppy.

"Je dois tous les sauver," Hermione a murmuré. Elle a continué d'avancer vers la porte. Si n'importe qui avait marché prés d'elle, il aurait pensé qu'elle était somnambule, sans la détermination dans ses yeux. Mais il restait le fait qu'elle n'était toujours pas elle-même.

Elle s'est soudainement arrêtée et s'est tournée vers le lit dans lequel Molly était allongée.

Les autres occupants de la salle ont noté que son visage se radoucissait et que des larmes glissaient en bas de son visage tandis qu'elle marchait jusqu'à être à coté de Molly.

"Je vais tous les sauver, tante Molly," Hermione a dit pendant qu'elle étendait sa main sur le coeur de la femme. "Je vais sauver maman, papa et James aussi..."

C'était alors que Arthur, Poppy et Remus avait noté la lumière bleue accroissant autour de la fille. Après un moment, c'était une grande bulle qui entourait Hermione, mais pas avant que Remus et les autres n'ait noté une lumière rose-clair traverser sa main qui était restée sur la poitrine de Molly.

Alors que Hermione commençait à disparaître, Molly s'est assise, haletant pour reprendre son souffle.

"Mia!" Molly a crié tandis qu'elle observait Hermione être consommée dans la bulle bleue qui avait commencé à se faner une fois qu'il avait entièrement consommé l'adolescente...

Hogwarts, bureau de Dumbledore - 1968

Albus était assis dans son bureau, fixant le mur blanc opposé pendant qu'il frottait les plumes de Fumseck. Il pensait à la façon dont il allait devoir dire aux Potter qu'il n'y avait aucune nouvelles sur leur fille n'importe où, mais quelque part dans le dos de son esprit, il savait qu'ils avaient déjà renoncé.

Ça faisait deux ans de puis que la jeune fille qu'il considérait comme sa petite-fille de remplacement avait disparu et ils n'avaient pas trouvé un seul indice pour découvrir ce qui s'est produit. 6 mois avant, il avait travaillé dur pour mettre en place un charme de mémoire sur le jeune James pour qu'il ne souvienne pas de sa soeur.

Albus a su qu'il n'aurait pas du, mais lui, Anna et Dave Potter avaient pensé que c'était mieux pour l'enfant qui commençait à être intenable. Toujours en train de crier pour que ses parents trouvent sa soeur et toujours parcourant la maison en démolissant tous ce qu'il pourrait trouver.

Ces derniers temps, il s'était calmé, mais Anna et Dave ont encore été réveillés pendant la nuit par ses hurlements. Mais quand on lui demandait le matin suivant de quoi il avait rêvé, il gesticulerait juste et dirait, "Je ne me souviens pas."

Albus était sur le point de se lever pour aller chez les Potter quand une boule de lumière bleue est apparue devant son bureau, rapidement prenant de l'ampleur jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse au moins 1m80 de hauteur.

Albus a juste fixé émerveillé la lumière bleue lumineuse commencer à s'estomper, indiquant une grande adolescente aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure noire avec du sang recouvrant son épaule gauche.

L'adolescente s'est rapprochée de son bureau, s'éloignant de la lumière bleue et, quand elle a vu Fumseck sur le bord de son bureau, elle a souri.

Elle a chanté un air doux au Phoenix, qui lui a répondu par un air identique pendant qu'il volait pour se percher sur l'épaule de la fille et frotter sa tête contre sa joue.

Elle a doucement caressé ses plumes avant de regarder vers Albus avec un petit sourire.

Albus a regardé la fille avec quelque chose de proche de la surprise sur son visage. Il lui avait fallu au moins deux mois pour que Fumseck fasse ce qu'elle faisait et le Phoenix agissait comme s'il connaissait la fille depuis des années.

Albus est sorti de ses pensées quand il a entendu un doux rire bébête et quelqu'un disant, "bonjour grand-père."

Albus a regardé la fille avec sa bouche grande ouverte, faisant rire la fille. Il aurait juré qu'il avait déjà entendu ce rire avant, et la dernière personne qui ne l'avait jamais appelé grand-père avaient disparu il y a deux ans. Mais... non, il s'ait dit. Elle ne pouvait pas être...

"Pardonne moi pour ne pas me présenter," la fille a dit pendant qu'elle frottait subconsciemment le Phoenix. "Je suis Hermione Potter, bien que, si j'avais semblé plus jeune, je pense que tu saurais déjà cela."

Albus s'est levé de façon précaire de son siège et a contourné son bureau pour voir la fille de plus prés. Il l'a regardée dans les yeux et a été surmontée par sa ressemblance avec la petite fille dont la famille est pratiquement devenue la sienne.

"Mia," il a dit. "Que t'est il arrivée?"

Hermione a souri et a dit, "Je crois qu'il serait mieux si j'avais l'air plus jeune pour mes parents. Je pense qu'ils seraient choqués si j'ai l'air d'avoir dix-huit ans alors que je suis censé en avoir huit."

Albus a ri sous cape et a incliné la tête. Il est retourné à son bureau pour rechercher une fiole de potion de Rajeunissement qu'il savait avoir dans son bureau quand elle lui a dit, "Je n'ai pas besoin de potion grand-père."

Il l'a regardée juste à temps pour voir qu'elle était entourée d'une lumière jaune qui devenait lentement plus petite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse environ 1m50 de hauteur. La lumière a commencé a s'estomper et bientôt se trouvait devant lui une petite fille ressemblant beaucoup à son frère jumeau.

Elle s'est assise dans la chaise devant son bureau et a commencé à lui dire tout ce qui s'était produit pendant qu'il la regardait, stupéfié...


End file.
